gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness is a PlayStation game, the forty-third game played by Danny and Arin, and is the 115th game played on Game Grumps. It was sent to the show by Rebecca Pugh, Nick Snyder, Dan Frohm, tsurian99, and H Tutin. Episodes #Gotta Find My Dog! #Eat the Glowies #Green is Good? #Save Every Seed #Disc 2 Hard #Goopy Holes of Death #Worried About the Worms #Squished and Crushed #They're Multiplying #Arin is Spent #Small Victories #Barfy! #Pitiful and Powerless #ARIN LOSES IT #Gotta Get the Crystals #Emotionally Drained # Game Information Heart of Darkness is a cinematic platformer in the vein of Eric Chahi's previous game Another World. Andy has the ability to run, jump, walk, climb and somersault, which allows him to hang air for longer. In addition to this, he can attack or defend by using either a plasma cannon or by throwing magic energy, depending on which section of the game is being played - although in some sections, he is not able to fight at all. The magic energy can be used to grow or destroy trees, and both weapons can be used in numerous ways. Andy can also climb up rocks, swim underwater and perform several other actions. The game is linear, the player spends the game completing puzzles, timing movements, or simply moving in order to get to the next screen. Backtracking to previous screens is rarely required. The game is notable for the number of disturbing ways that Andy can be killed, a common element in many cinematic platformers. While the deaths of the game's enemies are for the most part visually cartoon-like, Andy himself can be crushed, incinerated, drowned, fall to his death, have his spine broken, or be eaten alive in graphic detail. Despite this, the game still retains an E rating in the United States, in Europe it received 3+ rating from ELSPA (now Pan European Game Information) but when is was re-released the rating changed to 11+. The game was released with a pair of red/blue 3D glasses so that certain scenes can be viewed in 3D. Discussions As this game is a spiritual successor to Out of This World, Dan and Arin sometimes make reference to the project and its creator Eric Chahi, usually in the form of the Mycaruba meme. Throughout the play-through, Arin berates the game for its difficulty, and cusses out the game by yelling at enemies or the playable character when killed, especially in the final level where the difficulty is ramped up to an unfair level. Despite aggression towards the difficulty of the game, both Dan and Arin repeatedly commend it for its art direction and ingenuity. Arin is notably annoyed by the game's ending however. The Grumps also make up names for the characters like calling Whisky (Andy's dog) Barfy, and the Amigos Durdee. Burgie makes his second appearance in part 14 where Arin blamed the smiley-faced burger for messing him up and causing him to die. Category:PS Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games